Vampires and Mortals forever
by WithTheMoonAndStars
Summary: Ethan/Sarah.  What happens if Ethan HAS to be a vampire?
1. Next time, don't save me

I don't own M.B.A.V…

Please review :)

* * *

><p><span>Sarah's POV<span>

"Sure. Wait, what? Oh. Yep. Be there soon. Like, I'm standing next to you."

~Scream~ "Wow Sarah…you're fast…" Ethan said, surprised.

"Yep. Hello? I'm a V-A-M-P-I-R-E!" I said, rolling my eyes. "So…what's this about a urgent vision?"

"Oh. Er…I just have to say…thanks, but next time you try to save me from Jesse, don't. Please don't."

"What?"

"Do. Not. Save. Ethan." He said slowly, as if he was talking to a baby.

"Ugh, just explain!" I said. "You're making no sense."

"Fine. I had a vision that Jesse was coming back...again. You try to save me, but it was a trick. So yeah."

"You make no sense. Is he possessing you or something? And I thought your nerd friend says the future is unchangeable."

"Ignore Benny for now, because in this case, I'm either gonna be a creepy thing-of-the-night (no offence) or dead as a doornail."

"So basically you want me to let my…friend be eternally bored? Have to suck blood? Never grow up?"

"It beats being dead. Besides…it would mean I'd get to spend eternity with you-"

"You're a perv."

"You didn't let me finish!" He protested. "I was gonna say, I'd get to hang with you, Erica and Rory for….ever."

"Yeah, fine. Whatever you want. See ya later." I said, half running, half flying away.


	2. What are you, chicken?

I DO NOT OWN My Babysitter's a Vampire, but thanks for asking. ;)

* * *

><p><span>Ethan's POV<span>

"Didja ask her?" My best spell-casting-weirdo friend asks.

"Ask her what? Ask who what?"

"Sarah. Your vampire fledgling totally awesome babysitter?"

"What?"

"Did you ask Sarah to go to the dance with you?"

"No! That's not the point. I had a vision, and I'm gonna be a vampire soon. You really think a date is the first thing on my mind?"

"Woah dude. I just asked…" Benny said, looking offended.

I rolled my eyes. Jesse would be back to strike at anytime…and nothing could protect me. I _wanted_ to be a vampire. Even if I have to chicken out every time I try to ask Sarah out, I'd still be with her…right? Unless Sarah tried to save me. Then I'd die. For sure. She wouldn't do that to me, right? I sighed.

"What? You don't like superheroes anymore?"

"Sorry, I kinda spaced out…"

"Yeah. Having a crush on a super hot vampire is confusing for you…I guess…" he said, having a weird look on his face.

"That's not what I'm worried about. What would mom and dad say? I'd be a blood-thirsty vampire!"

"Or a fledgling…"

"That's not the point!" I said, stomping off. He can be more annoying then Rory sometimes…

Sarah's POV

If Ethan became a vampire…that would be good…right? We could be with each other forever…but I don't want him to be eternally damned. That would ruin his life. And Benny's, I guess…since they were best friends, a spell-casting vampire could protect Ethan better than I could, right? So there. Settled. Ethan and Benny become vampires. *shudder* Why would anyone but Rory want to be eternally damned? Rory…is weird. He thinks it's cool or whatever. Erica accepts it, but I hate it. At least it would be bearable if Ethan were there. But he hasn't asked me to the dance yet, so I'm all worried and…stuff. Then again, there's a pretty good chance that we'd be battling Jesse by then. But if I can't save him…then what kind of friend am I? I bet he doesn't even want to be a vampire…he'll probably hate be for eternity.

Benny's POV

I bet Rory 20 bucks saying Ethan will ask Sarah out before Jesse strikes. If I lose, he bites me. If I win, I get 20 bucks toward the go-cart. But yeah. Vampires are cool…I guess…

Ethan's POV

Decided. Benny will hypnotize mom, dad, and Jane to move to…Kentucky or something and leave me here. Sarah wouldn't try to save me, Benny will become a vampire, and Sarah, Benny, Rory, Erica and I will live forever and (hopefully) not kill too many humans.

"_You know you love her. Tell her Ethan, tell her…"_

Rory's POV

"So, whatcha' doin'?"

"Not much, geek." (Erica)

"Nothing…nothing…" (Sarah)

"Okay then. Are you guys goin' to the dance?"

"Not with you, nerd." (Erica)

"I dunno. Jesse's probably gonna come back today and bite Ethan." (Sarah)

"What?"

"Ugh. I'm going to the zoo. Later…" (Erica, leaving)

"Bye Erica. Yeah, Ethan got this vision, and he's going to be a vampire and I can't save him. You know you're gonna turn Benny, right?

"Yeah, but Ethan? Why would Jesse want to do that?"

*sigh* "I don't know."

I left then, leaving her with a distant look on her face…hmm. I want marshmallows now…

Sarah's POV

You know you love him Sarah. Just tell him…three words. Three words, the key to your happiness…

"**Join me Sarah. Someday even your nerd friends will leave you. Want to save him? Join me. Join me! JOIN ME!"**

Wow. I must be going insane to hear voices in my head…

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating sooner. Here's a 2-D non-edible cookie for your time. ( : : )<p>

Review and maybe you'll get another chapter. ;)


	3. Author Note

Hola people of fanfiction,

This isn't a chapter, sorry :(

I have writers block and a TON of homework.

I'll try to write as soon as I can…I promise!

Xo,

AtticusMitchellRules


	4. U better have a Plan!

I do not own MBAV. But thanks for thinking I'm that brilliant. ;)

* * *

><p><span>Benny's POV<span>

(via chat)

EMorgan: So…plan?

SpellMaster: IDK.

Sarahxo: Nothing…srry :'(

VampireNinja: do u guys hav any marshmallows?

EMorgan: RORY!

_One person has joined this chat._

SpellMaster: Do you guys know...who just joined this chat?

VampireNinja: Why are you looking at me? I don't know!

Sarahxo: Don't ask me

EMorgan: Nope. No clue…

AnonymousJ: Watch out.

VampireNinja: Who are you?

AnonymousJ: ur worst nightmare

Sarahxo: If this is Erica, u better quit it…

_One person has joined this chat._

BloodPrincess: Sarah, u said my name?

SpellMaster: Oh…crap.

AnonymousJ: Took you long enough.

Sarahxo: Jesse?

I stared at the screen of my phone in disbelief. No way was Jesse back…we're gonna die. Unless…I grabbed my spell book off my bedside table and quickly flipped through it, until I found a wireless tracking spell, and quickly typed.

SpellMaster: Trackos! **(A/N: I have slight writer's block, don't blame me…)**

EMorgan: Ur insane

Sarahxo: U better have a plan

VampireNinja: So…no marshmallows?

BloodPrincess: Idiot.

SpellMaster: Who?

BloodPrincess: Everyone here minus Sarah

EMorgan: Hey!

BloodPrincess: Wtvr.

AnonymousJ: Trackos? Ur stupid and nvr gonna stop me. J out.

_AnonymousJ has left this chat._

SpellMaster: Okay, everyone meet me at E's house, we gotta tlk

EMorgan: Why my house

SpellMaster: Sarah has to babysit Jane, rt?

Sarahxo: No, not today, but we do have to hypnotize E's parents

EMorgan: right…

VampireNinja: This is getting boring. Peace…

SpellMaster: WAIT

VampireNinja: Wt?

SpellMaster: Cm 2 Es house

VampireNinja: fine

BloodPrincess: Count me out

SpellMaster: Chill out babe, just come!

BloodPrincess: *hiss *

Sarahxo: Just meet at Ethan's house, byez. Cul8tr

_Sarahxo, BloodPrincess, EMorgan, and VampireNinja have left this chat._

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapters. I have a TON of hw :(<p>

I'll try to update soon...

REVIEW! :D

Xo,

AtticusMitchellRules


End file.
